villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adu Du
Adu Du is the main antagonist of the Malaysian animated series BoBoiBoy. He was at first introduced as main antagonist, but once other villains that pose more dangerous threat to both him and protagonist, he wind up become ally for them in spite of having odds on each other. This effectively made him anti-hero of the series. Despite that, he still the most recurring antagonists serving against the heroes throughout the series. Background Adu Du is a Kubulus from Ata ta Tiga, a planet which dying due to his race's extremely developed civilization which unfortunately, resulted their planet reduced into wasteland. Prior to his exodus for searching other planets' cocoa, he found Probe, Kubulus' war machine prototype that dumped due to glitches that made him clumsy. The exodus for other planet with similar cocoa from his homeworld also driven with his rivalry with Ejo Jo, with the latter banished him. At one point in his past, he also uncovered Ochobot, whom is on the run from Tengkotak Troops. He wished to reactivate him but lack of power to do so. Biography Adu Du was born as a triplet, it was revealed by Probe that he built a laser lawnmower when he was 2 years old. He later on got banished by Ejo Jo from his homeworld when he was a scavenger. He came to planet Earth to attempt to steal cocoa in order to power the Power Sphere, which is Ochobot, but all of his plans was foiled by BoBoiBoy and his friends. He later uses his Mukalakus after Probe sold his spaceship to the weapon dealer, Bago Go. He later appeared in season 2 and teamed up with Fang in season 2, but also failed to defeat them even with the shrink ray and the emotion Y ray. When Ejo Jo came to Earth, he was forced to aid BoBoiBoy to get his friends' Power Bands back, because of Probe's death. Even though he was thought to be redeemed in season 3 after the revival of Probe, his mother convinced him to the bad side. He uses BoBoiBot to replace BoBoiBoy because due to the appearance of BoBoiBoy Fire, that the Rintis Island citizen was forced to join him, but he was defeated by BoBoiBoy once again. He became as the Super Evil Jero Jero along with Probe to aid the Shield Monster, which later revealed to be Ejo Jo's ally. Even with his evil personality, he still convinced BoBoiBoy to help him once again, but then he was later retreated after the appearance of Captain Kaizo. He appeared in the movie as the villain as first, but after the arrival of the Tengkotak, he was forced by Papa Zola to find BoBoiBoy and his gang. But then he was kidnapped by Bora Ra after they intruded their spaceship, which he fell in love with Kiki Ta, but she denied his request, and later on the three were found by Gaga Naz. They managed to escape, but Yoyo Oo and Kiki Ta trapped them in their spaceship. They were rescued by the tamed J-Rex, and used the fake coordinates to Bora Ra before he got teleported away. They came out from the spaceship and took selfie with the gang and Papa Zola. Probe fixed Ochobot and the villains to back to the lair along with the weakened robotic squid. Adu Du returned in BoBoiBoy Galaxy as the main antagonist and capturing Power Spheres, but he always get foiled by BoBoiBoy and his friends again. It was revealed that he will be appear in the upcoming movie. Personality At first time, Adu du is merciless and evil alien who willing to do anything to reach his goal even the fact he lack of resource. As story progress, Adu du slightly shown his good and care side especially toward Probe, his loyal battle robot. This is proved that he is crying toward Probe death due he sacrifice himself to save him, and willing to become BoBoiBoy allies to seek a revenge at Ejo Jo. Because of this, BoBoiBoy decide to help Adu du to revive Probe with remains of P.E.T.A.I robots and teaching him how to be a good people.After success revive Probe, Adu du become BoBoiBoy's gang allies, until his mother (Ibu bu) come to earth to see him, who doesn't like to see him become a good and wanted to him back become evil again.When BoBoiBoy accidentally hurt her, Adu du become angry with him and once again become their enemies. To eliminate and make BoBoiBoy suffer, he decide to built a robot version of BoBoiBoy which called " BoBoiBot" and convince to Rintis Island citizen that BoBoiBoy is to dangerous too be a superhero. Beside he no longer to be his allies and continue to be BoBoiBoy rival, he still has mind to help BoBoiBoy's gang even with a little help. This is shown when he accept their request to bring them to react Captain Kaizo spaceship for save Fang and take their power band, and aiding them to saving Ochobot from tengkotak Trivia *In BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 2, Adu Du is in a wanted list and the reward for capturing him is only RM 1.00 *According his voice actor (Anas Abdul Aziz), Adu Du will take any sides (BoBoiBoy's side or villains' side) depending on the situation he's in. *He share similarities with three villains: Zim from Invader Zim series, Plankton from S''pongebob Squarepants ''series, and Brad Buttowski from ''Kick Buttowski ''series. **He mostly shares similarities with Zim with his appearance, both have human archenemies (BoBoiBoy and Dib), they were banished from their home planets by Ejo Jo and the Almighty Tallests. They have robot sidekicks (Probe and GIR) and they are all good at mechanical engineering. **He shares similarities with Plankton because they all have green skin, they are all evil geniuses. They also brainwash and frame the protagonists (BoBoiBoy and Spongebob) and female robotic allies (Computer and Karen). They also play as anti-hero roles in the series. **Finally, he shares similarities with Brad Buttowski, both bully the protagonists (BoBoiBoy and Kick), both fall in love, but always got rejected by Kiki Ta for Adu Du, and other teenage girls for Brad. They also play as anti-hero in the series. Also, their mother can be seen. Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Protective Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Monster Master Category:In Love Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mascots Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Master of Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Misanthropes Category:Dimwits Category:Protagonists Category:Blackmailers Category:Golddiggers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Brainwashers Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the past Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Saboteurs Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogues Category:Disciplinarians Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:On & Off Category:God Wannabe